dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Umowa
Cena złota '(The Price of Gold) jest czwartym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu ''Once Upon A Time. Miał swoją premierę 13 listopada 2011 roku. Odcinek otwiera ukazanie Wróżki Chrzestnej, zaś cała historia przedstawiona w nim ukazuje przeszłość Kopciuszka. Baśń - przeszłość Macocha Kopciuszka, wraz z jej dwiema siostrami udają się na bal wydany na cześć księcia Thomas'a. Kopciuszek natomiast spotyka się ze swoją Wróżką Chrzestną - rozmowa niestety nie trwa długo, gdyż krótko po objawieniu się, wróżka zostaje zamordowana wybuchem przez Rumplestiskin'a. Zaskoczona dziewczyna, krzyczy na czarnoksiężnika, że zamordował jej Wróżkę Chrzestną, a różdżka trzymana przez nią jest prawdziwą magią. Rumple sprzeciwia się, mówiąc, że ten rodzaj "magii" jest czystym złem, a on ją tylko uratował. Oznajmia, że każda magia ma swoją cenę i za odpowiednią pomoże Kopciuszkowi dotrzec na bal. W zamian za "coś", czego zażąda później, przemienia jej strój w piękną suknię, zaś kapcie - w szklane pantofle. Dziewczyna pozostanie w wyglądzie księżniczki do północy. Kilka miesięcy później, odbywa się kolejny bal - tym razem z okazji ślubu Kopciuszka i księcia Thomas'a. Na weselu pojawiają się, m.in. Charming i Snow White, która gratuluje młodej księżniczce, mówiąc, że każdy może zmienić swoje życie na lepsze. Później, Rumplestiskin ponownie odwiedza Kopciuszka. Tym razem wie już, co chce w zamian za lepsze życie - jej pierworodne dziecko, które wkrótce się narodzi. Kopciuszek, nie chcąc wyjawiać prawdy ukochanemu, postanawia uciec z pałacu - zostaje przyłapana na pakowaniu się przez Thomas'a. Kopciuszek mówi mu prawdę - że jest w ciąży, lecz dziecko będzie musiała oddać Rumplestiskin'owi, gdyż zawarła z nim umowę. Thomas wybacza jej, mówiąc, że naprawdę ją kocha, a Rumplestiskin'a pozbędą się...zawierając kolejną umowę. Para spotyka się z krasnoludami w ich jaskiniach. Utworzone zostało specjalne więzienie, w którym uwięziony zostanie Rumple. Według planu, Kopciuszek ma powiedzieć mu, iż spodziewa się bliźniąt i chce zawrzeć umowę, którą Rumplestiskin podpisze specjalnym piórem - dzięki któremu zostanie zamrożony na odpowiednik okres czasu, by go uwięzić. Kopciuszek spotyka się z Rumplestiskin'em - mówi mu, że jeżeli odda dwójkę swoich dzieci, on sprawi, że problemy ziemne jej męża w królestwie znikną. Rumple wpada w pułapkę - zamrożony oznajmia jednak, że któregoś dnia będzie miał dziecko Kopciuszka. Gdy czarnoksiężnik jest uwięziony, Thomas mówi Kopciuszkowi, że póki żyje, nic jej się nie stanie. Nagle Kopciuszek zaczyna rodzić. Na szczęście to był tylko skurcz, lecz jej mąż - który szedł po wodę do studni - zniknął. Księżniczka domaga się od Rumplestiskin'a odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna mówi, że każda magia ma swoją cenę, a Thomas nie powróci, dopóki nie dostanie tego, co miał dostać. Storybrooke - teraźniejszość Cytaty ''Kopciuszek: na swoje buty Szklane pantofle?'' ''Rumplestiskin: Każda historia potrzebuje niezapomniany szczegół.'' ''~ '' ''Regina Mills: Ludzie się wcale nie zmieniają. Oni nas tylko oszukują, byśmy wierzyli, że tak jest.'' ''~ '' ''Emma Swan: Ludzie chcą Ci dyktować całe życie, kim jesteś. Po prostu musisz się sprzeciwić i powiedzieć "nie, to nie jestem ja". Chcesz, by ludzie patrzyli na Ciebie inaczej? To ich przekonaj. Chcesz coś zmienić? Będziesz musiała tam iść i zmienić to sama, bo nie ma na tym świecie baśniowych Wróżek Chrzestnych.'' ~ ''Książę Charming: Rumplestiskin jest najgroźniejszym człowiekiem w każdym świecie. Potrzebuje swojego specjalnego więzienia, więc przekształcimy kopalnię, by go powstrzymać.'' ''Kopciuszek: Ale jak go tu sprowadzimy? On przez wieki nam się wymyka!'' ''Gburek: Jego atut, to także jego słabość: umowy. Nie może się oprzeć ich tworzeniu, a my już wiemy, kto zawsze z nim kolejną: Ty.'' ''~ '' ''Henry Mills: Emmy Jesteś nadzieją. Możesz zrobić, co chcesz.'' ''~ '' ''Emma: Wiesz, nie jesteś jurorem, by umieścić kobietę w więzieniu za kradzież, by mogła wychować swoje dziecko. Jestem gotowa, by zawrzeć umowę. A Ty? Nie mówiąc już, co możesz z tego mieć. Sądzę, że nie masz inczego innego, niż zwykły lombard. Naprawdę chcesz rozpocząć tą walkę?'' ''Pan Gold: ''''Lubię Cię, panno Swan. Nie boisz się mnie, bo jestem zuchwały i arogancki. Wolałbym Cię mieć po swojej stronie... ''~ '' ''Pan Gold: Więc, wzięłaś to na siebie. Jeżeli chcesz, by Ashley była wolna, kochana, będziesz w stanie się ze mną dogadać?'' ''Emma: Czego chcesz?'' ''Pan Gold: Och, tego jeszcze nie wiem. Ale będziesz mi winna pewną przysługę.'' ''Emma: 'Stoi.